The Worst Night
by SimplyDreams
Summary: Bella goes to Port Angeles with Ben and Angela. On the way back something goes horribly wrong. Will Bella be able to move on with her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I was driving to Port Angeles to go to the movies with Angela and Ben. We took my truck because Ben's car was broken and Angela didn't have one. The drive there went quickly, we talked and laughed on the way. Once we got to the cinema, we were faced with a decision – which movie to choose? So we argued over it. Ben wanted action, but Angela romance. So it came down to me to break the tie.

''Oh, please, Bella. Let's go see that new movie with Julia Roberts,'' Angela pleaded.

She looked at me with those huge puppy eyes and I just couldn't say no. So it was decided, we were going to see the romance. Ben wasn't happy, but he didn't want to go see the action movie by himself so he came with us.

The movie wasn't actually that bad. If only I could've been able to concentrate on it more, I would've understood the point of the movie, but I was constantly distracted. Distracted by thoughts about Edward. He was on my mind every second of the movie. I wonder what he's doing right now.

He didn't want to leave, but had to go hunting. All of the Cullens went, except Carlisle who was working, so it was that much harder for Edward to leave me totally alone. I didn't want any of them staying behind just because of me so I made plans with Ben and Angela. Although Edward didn't like me going to Port Angeles, but after hours of convincing I managed to sway him into letting me go. After all, I wouldn't be alone and I wouldn't be roaming the dark streets, just hopping in and out of the truck once.

After the movie ended we walked out of the cinema and stood there for a moment saying goodbye. Angela and Ben were going to spend the night at Angela's grandmother's house in Port Angeles, so I was going to have to drive back alone. The drive home was certainly going to take longer now that I didn't have any company.

They walked me to my truck and waved after me when I drove out of the parking lot. I turned on the radio to listen to music. I went through several channels before settling on one that was bearable.

I had already driven over half the distance when there was a loud sound and smoke started coming from the engine.

''Oh, great,'' I groaned. I pulled over and the engine cut off.

I tried the ignition at least fifteen times, before giving up. Guess that my old truck finally decided to retire. I sat there thinking what to do next. I tried calling Edward, but I guess he didn't have his cell with him and the battery was running low, so I couldn't call anyone else. Then I thought that maybe Alice will see me and someone will come and pick me up. Though it was a slim chance.

I got out of the truck and popped the hood. I was positive that I couldn't possibly fix it, but it wouldn't hurt to look, would it? Luckily there was no more smoke and I could see the engine clearly.

There was a car coming, I heard it first and then spotted the headlights trough the trees. As it got closer, I couldn't help but smile when I recognized it. It was a silver Volvo, it was Edward.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but it's only the beginning. Next chapters will be longer, I promise. I've completed the story on paper, now I just have to type it :) I go to college too, but I promise not to keep you waiting for very long. **

**Tell me what you think about the beginning, and the next chapter will be up soon enough :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

You can imagine my disappointment when the car stopped and the window rolled down. It wasn't Edward, it was just some guy with the exact same car. My smile turned upside down. The man in the car was about 25 and not that bad-looking either.

''Do you need any help?'' he asked smiling.

I bowed down to look inside and said ''Yeah, I was heading home to Forks and my car broke down.''

''I could take a look at it, maybe I can help.''

''Be my guest,'' I smiled.

He got out of the car and walked over to my truck. ''I'm Tyler, by the way.''

''Nice to meet you. I'm Bella,'' I was trying to be as polite as possible.

''What a nice name,'' he said smiling again.

Tyler looked at the engine and poked around a little, before telling me to try the ignition one more time. I hopped inside and turned the key, but nothing. I was disappointed.

''Sorry, guess I'm not that good with cars after all.''

''It's okay,'' I said a sad smile on my face. ''I'll just wait for my boyfriend.''

Tyler walked over to the driver's side and turned to me ''Hey, I could give you a lift. I'm heading down to Forks.''

I doubted for a minute. ''I'm sure my boyfriend will be here in no time.''

''Did you call him?''

''No, my battery's dead, but...'' he cut me off.

''It could take hours before he gets here. Come on, Forks isn't that far away.''

''Um, I don't know... I guess it would be pointless waiting here for him. It could take time for him to get here,'' I said hesitantly.

''So, it's settled then. Hop in!'' he said and got into the driver's seat.

I opened the door and sat down beside him. If only I had waited for someone else...

We started driving and he asked me about my life. I answered shortly, trying not to offend him. I had a weird feeling about this guy, I couldn't tell exactly what, but there was something off about him. He looked at me funny. Always glancing at me with those big blue eyes, which had darkness in them.

After about 20 minutes, he shifted the gear and rested his hand on my knee. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. I yanked his hand off of me and I noticed then that the car was standing on the side of the road. I tried to open the door, but found it locked.

I looked at Tyler and I knew he could see the horror on my face. He was unfastening his seatbelt never lifting his gaze from me. I pushed myself back against the car door as much as possible, but it wouldn't help me much.

He reached out his hand to the back of my neck and held on to my hair. His other hand then punched me in the face with such force that I thought I was going to lose consciousness. I felt blood running down my face, my nose was bleeding. I was dizzy.

He let go of me then and next thing I knew I was being shoved onto the back seat. I was still dizzy and when I opened my eyes everything was spinning around.

I felt his hands on my body moving from my breasts down to my thighs. He unbuttoned my shirt and cut off my bra. Then he removed my pants. I tried to struggle, but that earned me another punch in the face.

My face was entirely covered in blood now, it was hard to breathe. He forced my legs open and was on me then so I couldn't move an inch. His weight made it even more harder to breathe. He glided his hands over my breasts and down between my legs. I tried to get away, but he was so heavy.

''Oh, you're pretty,'' he said with his disgusting voice and ran his tongue over my cheek. Then he forced himself in me. The pain made my hole body shake and screams escaped my lips.

He didn't care that he was hurting me, he just kept thrusting into me faster and harder.

I didn't have the strength to move or even scream anymore. I just laid there. It felt like this had been going on for hours already. I felt him going faster and then stopping with a loud moan. I felt nothing but pain that had taken over my hole body.

He got off me then, but I was unable to move. I felt him grab me by the legs and with one swift move, pulled me out of the car. I banged my head against the door pretty bad, but it was nothing compared to the pain I was already feeling.

He let my legs go and they dropped onto the ground going limp. I thought it would finally be over, but then something hit my stomach hard. I clutched my stomach with both my hands, it was so painful that I couldn't even scream. Then he hit me from behind, making me arch my back.

He bowed over me and said laughing ''Well, this was funner than I thought it would be.''

I could barely open my eyes as I got one last glimpse of him hopping into his car and taking off. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Well, here it is. Not very long, but I promise to get the next chapter up sooner, tomorrow or maybe even later today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I could hear something through the darkness. ''Hold on, we'll be in the hospital in a minute.''

Then there was light and another voice ''Bella, oh God, what happened?'' It was Carlisle.

I wanted to answer, but I was unable to move my mouth, it was like something else had taken over my muscles.

I was floating in the darkness again, the never-ending darkness filled with torturous images from what I had just been through. The man's face was a constant horror during this sleep. I felt as though I was sleeping, but not getting any rest and peace sleeping was supposed to bring.

I had no idea how long this darkness lasted, but after some time I felt like it was going to end soon. And it did.

I was aware of the light in the room. It was hard to open my eyes, but I managed to after a few failed attempts.

I looked at the bright ceiling. From the corner of my eye I could see something moving. I turned my head to the right and met his golden gaze. Edward was sitting on the chair next to the bed leaning over on the bed.

I stared at him with a blank look and I could see the pain and worry in his eyes. He stared back at me for a few minutes and then opened his mouth.

''Bella, how are you feeling?''

I looked at him for a moment. I closed my eyes and turned my head towards the ceiling again.

I could sense Edward getting up from his chair and I felt his hand on my cheek. I cringed away from his cold touch and turned my head the other way. I knew it was just Edward and that he would never hurt me, but I didn't want the physical contact just yet.

I heard the door open and someone enter the room.

''She's awake,'' Edward said.

''Bella, can you hear me?'' I recognized Carlisle's voice.

I opened my eyes and nodded.

Carlisle reached out a hand to check the IV in my hand, but I pulled my hand away from him.

''Bella, no one's going to hurt you. Carlisle just needs to check if everything's alright.''

''Maybe we should get a nurse to dot it,'' Carlisle said and walked towards the door.

Edward eyed me carefully, but I couldn't look at him and turned my eyes away again.

The door opened again and a woman in a white uniform stepped in and came to stand next to the bed. She reached her hand to mine and I pulled away. The woman looked at me with a soft expression and her kind voice whispered, ''It's okay, honey. I'm not going to hurt you.''

Something in her eyes and voice made me trust her. And the fact that she was a woman also played a big part.

She slowly reached for my hand again and this time I didn't pull away. Instead I looked at her face the whole time she checked the monitors that were attached to me and marked something on the board she was holding. When she was done she handed the board to Carlisle and shot one more soft glance at me before closing the door on her way out.

Carlisle looked at my chart and then at Edward. I knew he was saying something to him in his mind.

Then he put my chart down and lightly like a breeze exited the room.

''Bella?'' Edward asked in his velvety voice.

I turned to look at him, but couldn't meet his gaze. And then I could feel the tears coming. I didn't want him to see me like this and turned my head in the opposite direction. But I couldn't stop crying, I felt my whole body shaking.

Then I felt cold arms around me. I tried to struggle to break myself free, but they were like stone surrounding me, pulling me closer.

I cried harder and my body now shook uncontrollably. I heard Edward whisper softly in my ear, ''Bella. Shh. It's going to be okay. I'm here, love.''

I'm not sure how long I cried like this, but I was sure it was a long time. Finally I calmed down in Edward's arms and fell asleep. I felt the cold hold on me for a while and then I was carefully placed on the bed. I heard my lullaby as I fell deeper into sleep.

Nightmares started to invade my mind. I could see his face so clearly, the evil grin on his face as he was about to rape me. I could feel strong arms on my shoulders shaking me lightly. And then his voice ''Bella, wake up!''

I sat up on the bed with a jolt and as I did I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I clutched it with my hand. I couldn't hold back the tears.

Edward held me for a few seconds and then moved his cold hand to my stomach. He gently moved his hand in a circle which brought instant relief to the pain.

His other hand brushed my cheek and this time I welcomed the feeling. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

I opened my eyes and saw his now almost black ones watching me. We looked at each other for a moment and then he lowered me onto the bed.

The door opened and I really didn't want to see anyone else right now so I closed my eyes and turned my head away.

''How is she?'' It was Carlisle again coming to check on me.

Edward whispered in a low voice, ''She still hasn't said a word. I can't watch her like this, it's killing me not being able to help her.'' He sounded really worried and I wasn't entirely sure if he wanted me to hear their conversation or if he was just too agitated and upset to control the speed of his speech.

''You are helping. It will take time, but she will get better eventually. There's only so much we can do for her. We can only be there whenever she needs and make it possible for her to trust people again. As for her speaking, don't rush her. She'll start talking when she's ready. Also the others will want to come in and see her, they've stayed away until now.''

''She isn't ready for that yet,'' I heard Edward hiss.

''They're all just as worried about her as you are, Edward. Until now you and her parents are the only ones that have seen her. You know that the others, especially Alice, have been dying to see her.''

''Okay, let them in, but tell them to be quiet, Bella needs rest.''

Just as soon as Edward had said the words Alice was through the door, the rest of my new family behind her. I opened my eyes to look at them as they all gathered around my bed.

Alice reached out to touch me, but I flinched and she pulled back.

''Don't touch her, she's really scared of that right now,'' Jasper said.

I felt ashamed now and lowered my eyes.

''Don't worry about it, we understand,'' Jasper said in a soft voice.

I guess Edward had picked up my feelings from Jasper's mind, because he was next to me in a flash, stroking my hair gently. I had gotten used to his touch and presence, so I didn't shy away for him anymore. Now his touch comforted me, made me feel a little like myself again.

I looked up again and they were all staring at me with eyes full of worry, pain and sorrow. Rosalie's eyes were full of understanding. She nodded at me once and left. She knew from her own experience how it felt to be in this situation. I was comforted by the fact that she understood, that there was someone out there who had gone through this and had been able to move on with their life. It gave me hope for the future.

Emmett looked at me with his big eyes so full of love for his little sister-to-be. I felt that he wanted to protect me. He gave me a sweet smile before going after Rosalie.

Jasper just looked like he was concentrating really hard on something and I figured that he was trying to make out what I was feeling.

Alice had the weakest smile on her face, her eyes shadowed with guilt. I tried to smile encouragingly at her, but my muscles didn't cooperate so it came out more like a look of pain. But her own smile widened a bit and I knew she understood I didn't blame her.

Esme was also there, looking at me with her soft eyes. I knew she thought of me as a daughter. Carlisle glanced at the monitors once and then left as well.

I was alone with Edward again. He was still stroking my hair and as I looked at him, his eyes black as night, I knew I was going to be fine. It would take time, but I'd be okay.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. **

**The next chapter will take more time, because I haven't had time to type it yet and I'm looking at a pretty busy week, but I'll try my best :) Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I heard Charlie and Renee outside the door.

''Is she awake?'' Charlie asked. And then they were inside, Renee by my side faster than I thought humanly possible. She hesitated for a moment, but then slowly bowed down and hugged me.

I fought the urge to push her away. My mind telling me it was okay, but my instincts fighting to cringe away from the contact. Charlie took my hand and looked at Edward.

''Could we have a moment alone with our daughter,'' Charlie said. It wasn't a question.

''I'm not leaving her,'' Edward answered sharply.

I looked at him and mouthed ''Go hunt. I'll be okay.''

He bowed down to me and kissed my forehead. ''I won't go far,'' he whispered into my ear.

I was alone with my parents. I still didn't speak, so the conversation consisted of them apologizing. I didn't blame them and I hoped they knew that I could never blame them for any of this.

Only an hour had passed and Edward was already back by my side, his sweet golden eyes on my face. Charlie and Renee left then, leaving me alone with my love.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed and took my hand into his. He brought it to his mouth and gently kissed my palm. He closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. I moved my other hand to stroke his cheek and he leaned into my hand. I held it there for a moment and as I pulled it away he opened his eyes.

He looked at me again as I opened my mouth and said ''Edward'' in a low murmur.

His eyes lit up at the sound of my voice. He softly touched my cheek. We stayed frozen in that position for a moment.

Then he took his hand from my cheek and held my hand with his own.

''Bella, how are you feeling?'' his voice was careful.

''I'm okay,'' I managed to whisper. ''How long have I been here?''

''It's been a week now,'' he answered.

''A week?'' Had it really been that long?

Understanding my confusion he added ''You slept most of the time, so it might seem like less to you.''

''Oh,'' I choked.

''Bella, do you want to talk about it?''

I looked at him and as the memories flooded back, I winced. ''Not right now.''

''Okay, whenever you're ready.''

A moment of silence. ''Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening, from you being hurt.'' He was dry sobbing.

I moved my other hand, the one he wasn't holding to his lips. ''Stop it. There's nothing you can do about it now. It happened and nothing will change that. We can only heal and move on.''

He smiled a little, but it didn't touch his eyes. ''You are amazing,'' he stood up to kiss me, but I turned away.

''Sorry,'' I mumbled turning my head back towards him.

''It's okay, I understand if you're not ready.''

''I love you so much.'' What had I done to deserve this angel?

''Words can't describe how I feel about you. You are my life, forever,'' he said quietly kissing my hand. Edward was always so much better with words than me.

Another moment of silence, but it wasn't awkward. It never was between us. We could just sit and look at each other without any words.

I knew he was waiting for me to open my mouth. ''The man who...'' I couldn't even say it.

I saw Edward's body tense and his eyes fill with anger. ''They haven't caught him yet, looks like he was just passing through here. His scent was long gone.''

''Oh,'' I sighed.

Edward took my face into his hands. ''Don't worry, love. We'll catch him, he isn't going to hurt you anymore.''

I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. ''I'm so sorry.''

''Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. None of this is your fault. That monster will pay for what he did, I promise you. I will protect you, I will never leave you again.''

''Thank you... for making me feel safe again.''

His eyes held such sadness, that I couldn't look into them anymore. I didn't want him to feel hurt so I quickly asked ''When can I go home?''

''Your physical injuries are almost healed. I'd have to speak with Carlisle, but I think there is no need to keep you here much longer.''

''Couldn't we go now?'' I asked with hopeful eyes.

''I'll go speak with Carlisle.'' And he was out the door. I knew he wouldn't go far and that made me feel better. He returned with Carlisle.

''I'm not sure it would be wise to dismiss you already. You still have healing to do.''

''Please,'' I begged.

He looked at me and as understanding just how much I wanted to get out here he nodded. ''I'll go start the paperwork.'' He swiftly left the room.

''Thank you,'' I whispered.

''Anything for you, my love.''

Edward started to pack up my things. I hadn't noticed before, but there were dozens of flowers on a table across the room.

''They're beautiful.''

Edward looked at the flowers and then me. ''Not compared to you.''

Charlie came in then. ''I heard you want to go home.''

''Yeah, dad. I don't want be here anymore.''

''Okay. I'll call your mother to come and pick us up - she and Phil are at the house.''

''Dad...'' I tried to choose words that wouldn't hurt him in my mind. ''I want to go with Edward.''

They both looked at me, Edward's face happy, Charlie's puzzled.

''I don't think that's such a good idea. I...'' he started, but I stopped him.

''Please, dad.'' I could see his face soften.

''Okay, Bells, if that's what you really want.''

''Thanks, dad.''

Carlisle appeared at the door and called for Charlie. I figured he had to sign some papers so that we could leave. Edward stood next to me and put a bag with my stuff on the chair he had been sitting on.

''Are you sure about this?''

''I am. I don't want to be away from you anymore. With you I feel safe.''

He gently squeezed my hand. ''I put some clothes for you on the desk. Will you be able to dress yourself or should I send someone to help you?''

I tried to sit up, the pain in my stomach wasn't so bad anymore. I flipped my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Edward held me up with his strong hands until I found my balance.

''I can do it. Go, I'll be okay.''

''Okay, I'll be back in five minutes.''

He turned to look at me once more before leaving the room. I nodded at him and he was gone.

It took me a minute to remember how to work my legs, but I managed to get to the table without any incidents. I took my clothes from the table and went back to the bed. I removed the white hospital gown and looked down at my body. I was covered with half-healed bruises. There were a lot on my stomach and sides. There were also scratches on my legs and as I ran my hand through my hair I felt a little stitch in the back of my head.

I put on my clothes and went to the bathroom to make myself a little more presentable. I washed my face and combed my hair.

When I went back to the bed Edward was leaning on it and as I got closer he stood up.

''Ready to go?'' he asked enthusiastically. I nodded and gave him a smile.

He took my bag into one hand and slid the other around my waist to support me. I couldn't move very fast, but he was patient. I could've let him carry me, but I didn't want to see the weird looks we would get.

We neared the exit and I saw Jasper and Carlisle standing there, probably waiting for us.

''Carlisle and Jasper will be riding home with us, the others went home to prepare some things to make you more comfortable.''

''Okay,'' I nodded.

We exited the large front doors of the hospital and walked towards the parking lot. I stopped as soon as I saw it, Edward's silver Volvo. The exact same silver Volvo as _he_ had had. I could feel my panic, my heart started beating faster, my eyes got wider and my breathing increased.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long :)**

**I'm pretty sure I'll be able to add the next chapter over the weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**Edward noticed it immediately. ''Bella, what's wrong?'' He asked taking hold of my shoulders and turning my a little to face him. But I couldn't tear my eyes off the car. I knew it was Edward's and I knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, but I couldn't calm myself.

''She's panicking. Even I can't calm her down,'' Jasper sounded worried.

But I hardly even noticed the things around me except the Volvo which was staring at me. I felt Edward's cold hands on my cheeks and he turned my face away from the car. I stared at him with my wide eyes, but it was like I wasn't seeing him.

''Bella, look at me. What's wrong?''

I couldn't find my voice to answer him, although I wanted to.

He pulled me into his arms. ''It's okay, love. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'm right here.'' His voiced soothed me, I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. At that moment, with him holding me, all my troubles floated away. It was just the two of us.

He picked me up and started walking. My mind was totally blank. I faintly heard an engine, but didn't focus on it. I only knew I was in the arms of my angel.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but finally Edward's voice pulled me out. ''We're going to be home in 10 minutes, love.'' He gently stroked my hair.

I opened my eyes and turned my head a little to see where I was. It was getting darker and the lights on the cars that passed by us were blinding me.

Suddenly I realized were I was. I was in the Volvo. As soon as my mind came to that conclusion, I no longer registered Edward's presence. I only knew that I was in the backseat of the car where I had been attacked and that someone's arms were around me, holding me in place. Strong, cold arms around me to stop me from escaping so that the owner of them could do something horrible to me.

My panic was back and a man sitting in front of me, who I knew somewhere deep down to be Jasper, turned around in his seat. This only increased my fear, there were three of them and I was alone. I was absolutely terrified.

I started trashing against the arms holding me and screaming. ''Let me go! Let me out of here!''

I was free from the hold and I pushed myself as far away from the man as possible. My vision was blurred by tears as I frantically searched for the handle to open the door.

The car stopped and I was finally able to get the door open. I jumped out and started running as fast as I possibly could. I fell down and scrambled to get back on my feet. Those same arms caught my in a tight embrace and now the man was speaking.

''Bella, love, it's okay. You're safe, no one's going to hurt you. I love you.''

I struggled against his chest, but somewhere inside I knew that it was Edward holding me and I felt so stupid for acting the way I was. But that small part of me couldn't calm me down.

''Bella, honey, look at me.''

He forced my head up to look at his face. I could see the sadness and pain I was causing. I also felt waves of calm hit me and it didn't take long until Jasper was able to erase all the traces of my fear.

I buried my face into Edward's chest and put my arms around him pulling him as close as possible. He tightened his grip on me.

''Edward, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I acted that way. I...''

''Shhh, there's nothing to apologize for. It's okay.''

''Bella, what happened? Are you okay?'' It was Carlisle.

''Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...'' but I couldn't finish that sentence. They would think I'm crazy, being afraid of a car I've ridden in like a million times.

''What is it, love?'' I knew Edward wouldn't let it go. I had to tell them. I felt so embarrassed.

''It's the car...'' I hoped I wouldn't have to say anything more.

Edward pushed me away slightly to look at my face. ''What about the car?''

''It's the same car, the same as his...'' by the end of the sentence I had buried my face back into his chest. I didn't want to look at him. He loved his Volvo and here I was being a baby.

''Oh,'' he sighed as realization hit him. ''Why didn't you say anything?''

''I don't know.'' I was so ashamed.

''Oh Bella, we don't have to take the Volvo home. I'm so sorry for putting you through this.''

''Stop it, Edward. This isn't your fault, it's mine. I'm being a baby.''

''No, Bella, you're not. And I am sorry. We can run home or we could just walk.''

''No, it's okay. You don't have to go through all that trouble. I'll just close my eyes in the car and try not to think about it.''

But suddenly the ground was gone and Edward was holding me in his arms. ''Take the car home, somewhere out of sight. We'll run from here.'' He ordered Jasper and Carlisle. And we were off. Everything was in a blur as Edward ran through the trees. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. We would be home in no time.

I didn't realize we were there until Edward softly murmured into my ear. ''Bella, you can open your eyes now. We're home.''

He carried me into the house and put me on my feet in the living room. Everyone was there. Esme was sitting on the sofa next to Emmett. Carlisle was standing behind them, Alice and Jasper were on the sofa opposite from Esme and Emmett, and Rosalie was standing by the window looking outside. They all turned their gazes towards me.

Feeling a little embarrassed I looked down as I leaned against Edward for support. When I looked back up Alice was standing in front of me.

''Welcome home,'' she said and gave me a hug. I smiled at her.

Edward led me towards the staircase. I managed to take two steps and then I clutched my hand over my stomach and stopped. I closed my eyes as the pain washed over me. Edward gave me a minute to calm down and as I was ready to take another step he swooped me from the ground into his arms.

I smiled at him and the next thing I know we were in his bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed and turned away from me. He went towards the door. Was he going to leave me here alone?

''Don't go!'' I yelled out in panic.

He was next to me in bed in a blink of an eye. ''I was just going to close the door. I'm not going anywhere,'' he whispered. I sighed in relief.

He was holding a distance between us, but I needed his hands around me. I moved closer to him and pulled one of his arms around my waist. Understanding me he pulled me to him and I was now in the protective circle of his arms. I put my head against his chest and felt sleep wash over me. I heard him hum my lullaby.

Then the nightmares started. I was in the car with him, I tried to open the door, but it was locked. And then I could feel his punches.

I woke up and Edward was holding me tightly, saying it was going to be okay. It took me a few minutes to calm down, but when I finally stopped sobbing he looked at me and said ''It was only a dream, Bella. No one is going to hurt you anymore.''

I nodded. Then I heard a light knock on the door. It opened and Rosalie peeked inside. ''Could I have a word, Bella? Alone.''

Edward didn't want to let go of me. ''I'm okay, go.''

He kissed my hair and left closing the door behind him. Rosalie came to sit on the bed. ''Bella... I just want you to know if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I understand how you feel and if you think talking about it would make you better I'm always ready to listen.''

''Thanks, Rose. That means a lot.''

She squeezed my hand a little and stood up, already turning to the door.

''Rose, tell me it will get better.''

She turned towards me before leaving ''You'll be fine, Bella. In time you'll be fine.''

* * *

**FINALLY the fifth chapter is up. Sorry for taking so long, but college is really taking up most of my time. And now I have to start studying for exams, ugh :)**

**Anyway, there isn't many chapters left, three at the most.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I heard another knock and this time it was Alice and Jasper. Alice practically sprang to the bed and hugged me. I was a little frightened, but then a wave of calm hit me. I looked up at Jasper and gave him a small smile.

Alice spoke then. ''I'm sorry, Bella. I should've seen this coming. I should've...''

''Shh, it's okay.'' I stroked her black hair. ''I don't blame you for anything.''

She looked at me ''Bella, you are such a good person. This never should've happened to you.''

I stared back at her ''I'm going to be fine, Alice. Don't worry about me.''

''I'll keep an eye on you at all times from now on,'' she smiled at me.

I smiled back and gave her another hug. She got up then and left with Jasper holding her tightly.

Carlisle came to check on me then, followed by Esme and Emmett.

''How are you feeling?'' he asked.

''Okay, I guess. There's not much pain anymore.''

''Here, take these.'' He handed me two little pills. There was water on the cupboard next to the bed so I took them right away.

''Tell me if anything starts to hurt or if you feel sick.''

''I will,'' I replied.

Esme came and gave me a long hug. Emmett took my hand ''Don't worry, little sis. We're going to take care of everything.''

I smiled at him and then they headed towards the door. As soon as they were gone I felt alone, abandoned. I felt a tear slowly running down my cheek.

Edward came through the door with a tray of food. As soon as he saw the expression on my face he quickly sat the tray down on the cupboard and put his arms around me. He brushed the tear away and asked ''Are you okay?''

''Yes, I just don't want to be left alone.'' I buried my face in his chest.

Then I smelled the food and turned to look at the tray.

''I thought you might be hungry. That hospital food didn't look very good.''

I was hungry. Edward lifted the tray in front of me.

''Did you make this?'' I asked smiling at him.

''Yes.'' I could tell he was proud of himself. He had made eggs and pancakes.

I devoured the food like I had been starving for days. When I finished he pushed a strand of my hair from my face and said ''You really were hungry.''

I nodded and smiled. ''That was delicious.''

''I'm glad you enjoyed it.''

We looked at each other and smiled. I felt tired again then and laid back on the bed. Edward moved to lay beside me, holding me in his arms. I fell asleep almost instantly.

Since the attack I had completely lost track of time, I had no idea what day it was or even if it was night or day.

When I woke up the room was filled with darkness, so I knew it must be night time.

I was lying flat on my back and I felt relatively okay. The panic attack came as suddenly as a bolt of lightning. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore and clutched my throat with both hands.

''Bella! What's the matter?'' I felt Edward shift on the bed,

I couldn't answer him, panic had taken over my whole body. I only gasped for air now waving my hands in the darkness. My body began to shake violently and Edward leaned more against me to hold me down.

At the first sign of pressure I felt from his body I started screaming. By now I had no control of my body what so ever. I only knew that my hands flew to his chest trying to push him away from me.

''Get off of me! Get off!'' I yelled.

He let go of me and I jumped out of the bed stumbling to the floor. I crawled to the corner hiding myself behind the couch.

Carlisle flew into the room then and turned on the lights.

Edward was still sitting on the bed with a confused and concerned look on his face.

Carlisle turned to me and started walking toward me, but I yelled ''Don't! Stay away from me!''

He stopped for a second and then took a few slow and hesitant steps toward me again. ''I'm not going to hurt you, Bella.''

As he got closer I sprang for the door but cold hands took hold of me and pinned me to the bed. I started screaming again.

Then I felt a little sting on my arm and relaxed almost instantly. There was no fighting the sleep and I drifted away.

I'm not sure how long I slept, but when I woke up it was light outside. I lifted my head from the pillow and looked around. The bed was empty.

I saw something moving from the corner of my eye. It was Edward getting off the couch.

He was hesitant when he moved closer to me. I sat up and held my hand out to him.

He sat down next to me and took my hand. I moved myself closer to him and could feel his body tense.

I looked at him with questioning eyes and he asked ''Is it okay if I touch you?''

''Of course, why wouldn't it?'' I asked, confused by his question.

''Well after what happened yesterday...'' he trailed off.

The memory of that event came to me then. I felt so guilty that I wished the ground would swallow me right on this spot. How could I have pushed him away like that?

I couldn't help but cry. I felt my eyes turning warmer and wetter and then the tears spilled over. ''Edward, I'm so sorry,'' I whispered.

''Love, you have nothing to feel sorry for. We understand you're going through a rough time.''

''I'm so sorry I reacted like that. It was just that I was confused because of my nightmare and when I felt something on me I panicked.''

''Shh, it's okay.''

It took time, but eventually I calmed down in his arms. We sat there quietly for a long time and then Edward broke the peaceful silence. ''Bella, I talked to Carlisle and we think that it would be a good idea for you to get some professional help, talk to someone.''

''NO!''

''It would help to talk about it, Bella.''

''No, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it ever happened and move on with my life. I don't want to relive the pain again.''

He nodded. ''Whatever you want, Bella. I will not make you do anything you don't want to.''

''Thank you.''

Another minute of silence. ''I love you, you know,'' I said and reached for his lips.

He kissed me back gently ''I love you more than you can ever imagine. I will never let anyone hurt you again.''

* * *

**I feel pretty bad for not updating in a while. I have my excuses, but I'm not going to lie and say my laziness wasn't a part of the reason. Anyway, I really am sorry for this taking so long, I know I hate it when there are long breaks between chapters when reading a story. So I won't ever criticize others for this again :D**

**This is the final chapter. I do have a short epilogue kind of thing to post after this. I have it all written out and it will probably be posted in a couple of days :)**

**I also re-read all the chapters yesterday when I finished writing and I noticed some grammar mistakes. So if I find time I will definitely correct them all, at least those that I know are mistakes. My English is far from perfect, but I do try :D**

**Review if you have something to say, I really appreciate your comments :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**Physically I was pretty much healed by now. I still had nightmares, but it helped to have Edward's cold arms around me and hearing his velvety voice could soothe me instantly.

I knew I had to go back to school at some point. I didn't want to think about it, but I knew if I waited any longer it would be that much harder to actually graduate. I still had finals and I wanted to get back into the school rhythm before I had to start worrying about them.

The first day back was the hardest. I was the center of attention all over again. Most looked at me with compassion and sadness, but some seemed to be glad about this happening to me, I could see it on their faces. Edward's low growls confirmed my suspicions. I decided to ignore others and concentrate on myself. It helped to have Edward by my side, he was my rock.

****

Thanks to Edward I got through my finals successfully. He helped me study and him knowing everything really worked in my advantage.

Graduation wasn't as awful as I had imagined. I didn't trip or fall or embarrass myself in any other manner.

****

A week after graduation my attacker was found dead at the scene of a car crash. I would've never known it was the same guy, but I saw his face on TV and recognized him right away. I would never forget his face.

Edward denied having anything to do with his death, but I had my suspicions. But I decided to leave it all in the past and not to bring up anything related to the attack ever again.

****

I was just glad happy that high school was behind me. Edward didn't push me about going to college anymore, he was just there for me whenever I needed him.

The date for my change was set and I couldn't have been any happier. I was going to get my forever with Edward. After all that had happened Edward changed his mind and decided to make me his for all eternity. He said that almost losing me had changed the way he thought about the matter.

It had taken a while, but I felt healed now, ready to move on with my life with Edward.

* * *

**Well, that's it, the story is finished. Hope you enjoyed reading :)**

**I have 2 stories ready on paper, but I'm not going to publish anything until I have some more free time.  
**


End file.
